


He Who is Wise in Deeds

by Stoic_Zee



Series: Ghost Tales and Other Spooky Stories [2]
Category: Bleach, Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Exorcist Politics (Natsume Yuujinchou), First Meetings, Gen, Protective Kurosaki Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoic_Zee/pseuds/Stoic_Zee
Summary: Ichigo would really prefer to avoid the exorcists at this exorcist gathering. He's here for the mahjong tournament and to maybe check-up on that Natsume kid.Unfortunately, the Matoba Clan are making a nuisance of themselves. Ichigo firmly disapproves.





	He Who is Wise in Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> This is Ichigo's first, brief encounter with Matoba Seiji. He has already met Natsume and has a passing acquaintance with Natori, but is not particularly active among exorcists.

Natsume darted down the hall away from the gathering of exorcists in general and Matoba Seiji in particular. He didn’t know why he kept accepting invitations to these things. Natsume never learned anything useful, and Matoba always hounded him whenever Natori wasn’t there to play watchdog. He should find a different way to spend time with the older exorcist.

In his rush to be anywhere else, Natsume never noticed the paper tag attached to his clothes seizing and crumbling to ash.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ichigo stepped into the center of the hall in after Natsume passed creating a physical barrier between himself and the Matoba shiki pursuing the boy. They had frozen in uncertainty when Ichigo destroyed the marker in Natsume’s hoodie and instead hovered in the hall awaiting further orders.

It didn’t take long for the Matoba clan head to appear, flanked by lower level exorcists and the inscrutable Matoba Nanase as bodyguards.

“Hello there, young man,” said Nanase sounding warm and welcoming. “You’re a new face in these meetings. Kurosaki Ichigo, wasn’t it?”

Ichigo inclined his head in acknowledgement but said nothing. He didn’t really want to confront the Matoba, but he didn’t approve of the way they were treating Natsume.

“Did you want to speak with a Matoba representative?” asked Nanase. “I’m afraid Seiji-sama has business to attend to, but I would be happy to speak to you if you’re interested in joining the clan.”

“No, thank you,” said Ichigo.

While it was funny to imagine his dad’s reaction if Ichigo left to join some other clan, he could never abandon his mother’s name, and Ichigo definitely wouldn’t want to join a clan like Matoba. He thought joining any exorcist clan, but especially Matoba, would be too much like dealing with Soul Society 24/7.

“Then I ask you to step aside,” said Nanase.

Ichigo considered his options and gave a mental shrug. He found it was better to be clear in these situations. “You should leave the kid alone.”

“Oh, do you know Natsume-kun?” asked Matoba, finally deigning to pay Ichigo some attention.

“We’ve talked,” said Ichigo.

Ichigo had kept the kid company on set, shown Natsume and Natori around Karakura, and kept Hollows from eating either of the exorcists or their shiki—not that Natsume or Natori knew about that last part. Ichigo had confronted scarier people than the Matoba for less reason.

“Have you offered him a place in your clan?” asked Nanase.

Ichigo tried to imagine Natsume moving to Karakura to join his “clan.” Karin and Yuzu would probably be okay with it. Dad, of course, would be a nutcase. Soul Society would collectively flip their shit. Ichigo would probably have to go war again. Natsume was tough, but he was fragile in places he shouldn’t be. He didn’t deserve the chaos that was Ichigo’s life.

“I think the kid is happy where he is,” said Ichigo.

Matoba didn’t look impressed by this argument. “Someone with Natsume-kun’s potential deserves the training a strong clan can provide. For him to go without is a loss for humanity in the battle with the youkai.”

“I don’t think you and the kid see eye-to-eye on this,” said Ichigo. It was petty, but Matoba had really pissed him off.

Matoba stiffened in outrage. “Nor I think, do you and I. We will continue with our business.”

The frozen shiki started moving again. Matoba had them tracing Natsume’s spiritual power directly instead of the tag. The search would take longer, but the shiki would still find Natsume eventually if allowed to continue.

Ichigo waited until the shiki came level with him and flared his reiatsu. Ordinary youkai would have been blown aside, yet all but the weakest would have escaped unscathed. Matoba’s man-made shiki didn’t fare so well. They exploded into scraps of paper, overwhelmed completely by Ichigo’s spiritual pressure.

The Matoba exorcists froze in shock.

Ichigo brushed paper from his shoulders. He hadn’t expected to be showered with confetti. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed at the flurry of paper it produced. He would need a mirror to get all of it off.

“The Matoba want to save humans from youkai. It sounds noble. And it makes sense, since you’ve had it rough with that generational curse thing,” admitted Ichigo. His gaze hardened. He allowed his resolve to shine out from his eyes. “Saving humans is more than just preserving life. The Matoba have failed their clan head in that regard.”

The less powerful exorcists were still gaping at him, but the two more powerful Matoba displayed varied reactions. In particular, Matoba Nanase had gone pale from rage or horror, but Ichigo couldn’t determine which from a glance. The old woman was too much of an exorcist to broadcast her emotions through her spirit energy especially when caught off-guard. In contrast, the young Matoba head looked insulted. There was no mistaking his anger.

Ichigo bowed slightly and flash-stepped out of the hallway before the Matoba could rally and attempt to trap him.

Ichigo had places to be after all. He had made it to the last round of the shiki-organized mahjong tournament, and the winner would be owed a favor from a major fire spirit. It was the whole reason Ichigo had come to the ridiculous exorcist meeting in the first place. _Not_ to check up on Natsume. The kid had plenty of friends.

But if Natsume and Matoba were both attending the next meet up, well... Ichigo had heard talk about a shogi tournament at the next meeting. It wasn't his best game, but Ichigo was always ready to tackle a new challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Ichigo doesn't seek fights. He lets the fights come to him. Also, the Matoba really are not ready for over-protective brother, Kurosaki Ichigo. There will be so much shiki-confetti when the time comes.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please comment!


End file.
